


Caring For a Mortal

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: I wrote a drabble about a sick reader and Loki taking care of her.





	Caring For a Mortal

You have barricaded yourself in your room. You’re sweating from your fever as you shiver, making you feel cold. You cough and your throat stings. You’re pretty sure you have strep, so you stayed away from everyone. Your boyfriend still doesn’t understand and thinks you’re angry at him. Loki knocks on your door for the tenth time that day. “Loki…” You yell weakly. “Please go away.” You cough. You hear Thor on the other side of the door as well.

“Loki, (Y/n) is not feeling well.” You hear a struggle as Thor is probably trying to push Loki away from the door. 

“If (Y/n) is feeling unwell, don’t you think I should be in there to take care of her!” He yells before forcing his way into your room. 

“Loki!” You sit up and cough again.

“(Y/n)!” Loki immediately rushes to the bed realizing Thor wasn’t lying to him. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He is hovering over you trying to understand how to help you. “What do you need?”

“I’m sick.” You lay back down on the bed. “I don’t want to get you sick too. Please, go.”

“No.” Loki pulls the covers up around you again before sitting on the bed. “(Y/n), I am only going to leave when necessary.” He checks your forehead and his cool touch makes you sigh. “I’m going to make you some soup.” Loki walks out of the room, ignoring your weak protests. You smile a little bit to yourself. Who knew Loki would get so worked up because you were sick? If you had any doubts in your relationship with the god of mischief, they were gone now. He is so worried about you. Loki returns a few minutes later with some tomato soup. You sit up and wait for him to hand you the bowl.

“Thank you.” You eat it slowly, relishing in the warm liquid running down your throat. Loki puts his hand on your forehead again and you close your eyes.

“I’m trying to cool you down.” He whispers. “You aren’t the right temperature.”

“I know.” You open your eyes and continue eating. “Loki, please…”

“Shhh,” Loki puts a finger on your lips. “Love, I’m not leaving you.” He takes the soup bowl away when you’re done. “I will be right back now.” You watch him leave and relax against the pillows, a little more comfortable. Sleep starts taking over when Loki returns. “I’ve brought you some tea, but it looks like you need sleep.” He sets the mug on the nightstand and lays next to you. “My darling, I’m going to be here all day.” Loki wraps his arm around your shoulders and pulls you to his chest. You cough against him and you blush. “It’s okay.” He reassures you before you could apologize. You notice he was wearing an old tee shirt and jeans. “These clothes do not matter.” He takes his other hand and start caressing your face. “Go to sleep, sweetling.” Your eyes obey him as you hope you do not get him sick. Loki smiles down at your sleeping form and chuckles. He knew he fell in love with someone weaker than him, but the way you were so stubborn about being alone reminds him about why he fell for you. “My dearest (Y/n).” Loki whispers down to you. “Nothing is ever going to take you away from me. This, I promise you.” He runs his hands through your hair as you smile in your sleep. “My precious love.” Loki can’t seem to stop whispering sweet nothings in your ear. He kisses your hair before settling down next to you to take a nap as well. “I will bring you everything you could need.” He waves his hands and summons medicine. “When you awaken, I will be here at your beck and call.” Loki presses his mouth to your forehead. “Get better, (Y/n).”


End file.
